Planeta Hermione
by cacah
Summary: DMHM Hermione está enormemente grávida e perigosamente perto do vigésimo aniversário de seu casamento com Draco.
1. A Grávida Temperamental

**Título:** Planeta Hermione

**Autora:** Cacá

**Classificação:** PG-13 (por segurança)

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer:** os personagens e todo o universo dessa fic pertence à J.K. Rowling. Isso lhe rendeu um bom dinheiro e ela vive confortavelmente na Inglaterra. Eu não ganho nada, só me divirto.

**Nota da autora (envergonhada):** comecei a escrever Planeta Hermione mil anos atrás, numa época em que os estudos pro vestibular se tornaram pesados. Optei por eles, vi meu nome no jornal e como já fiquei feliz, to voltando pra cá 

**I. A Grávida Temperamental**

Draco acordou, nem precisou abrir os olhos para sentir a falta de Hermione na cama. Ela estava grávida de novo e tão gorda que deitada era como um planeta cuja gravidade o atraía até a colisão.

A ausência dela provocou arrepios no loiro. Hermione nunca conseguia levantar antes dele quando estava grávida. Alguma coisa muito ruim estava acontecendo, ele podia sentir.

Calmamente ele levantou da cama e esgueirou-se pelo corredor.

"A-há" sibilou, o telefone sumiu!

Correu o mais rápido que pode para alcançar a extensão.

- ... que idéia maravilhosa gina!

O grito de Hermione quase furou o tímpano de Draco, maldita sangue-ruim escandalosa.

- Ora mione são vinte anos nada melhor que uma festa para comemorar.

Ele tinha ouvido direito? Uma festa? Que idéia estúpida era aquela? A gravidez tinha enlouquecido hermione de vez.

"Lembrete mental: preciso matar a Weasley que usa saias".

Colocou a extensão no lugar vagarosamente e voltou pra cama. Fechou os olhos. Ele devia estar tendo um pesadelo, nada mais. Logo acordaria e tudo estaria bem.

- Bom dia, amor.

Não, ele não estava sonhando.

- Acorda Draco, precisamos conversar.

Onde estava sua varinha? ele precisa aparatar dali e pedir ajuda a Potter enquanto ainda respirava.

Implorando piedade a Merlin ele abriu os olhos e num tom simulado falou:

- Bom dia querida.

- É amanhã.

Amanhã era uma coisa que devia ser riscada do seu futuro. Só haveria depois de amanhã, onde ele estaria vivo se tivesse sorte.

- Eu sei.

- E o que é amanhã?

Hermione parecia um pouco irritada. Não era boa idéia provocá-la no momento.

- Nosso vigésimo aniversário de casamento.

Ela sorriu e sentou-se na cama que afundou ao mínimo toque.

- Então amor - que tom carinhoso era aquele na voz dela? fuja logo, seu covarde.

Quando fez menção de levantar-se ela perguntou

- Peraí, aonde você vai?

- hmm, tomar banho...?

- Não você fica aqui - disse apontando ameaçadoramente para a cama. Ele obedeceu, não era burro de desafiar o planeta Hermione.

- Eu estava pensando - novamente o tom carinhoso... - já que são vinte anos, podíamos fazer uma festa.

- Festa?

Oh, droga. sua voz havia saído desesperada.

- Porque a surpresa, querido?

O tom de carinho na voz dela estava o deixando nervoso e com arrepios.

- Não fiquei surpreso, acho que seria uma ótima idéia.

- Como assim seria?

- Ora, querida você está grávida de sete meses e as crianças não iriam nos dar folga.

- Mas isso eu posso resolver, querido. A gina falou que me ajuda a organizar e toma conta das crianças.

Porque ele ainda não havia matado a Weasley mesmo?

- Então... posso?

Ele detestava essa carinha quase inocente, o tipo que as crianças fazem quando querem um brinquedo novo e que se transforma em gritos histéricos meio segundo depois que você diz não.

Levantou-se rapidamente da cama. Quando estava protegido pela porta do banheiro, a olhou e disse "não". Ainda a ouviu gritar "draco malfoy" mas ele também gostava do seu nome e não era ruim ouvi-lo. Ligou o chuveiro para abafar o monólogo que ela tecia do outro lado da porta e foi tomar banho, um longo e demorado banho.

"Toc, toc".

- Amor, nós vamos comemorar. Vamos jantar fora que tal?

Silêncio.

- Papai!

- O que você quer Lucio?

- A mamãe foi embora.

- como é?

As palavras do seu pequeno herdeiro ecoaram na sua cabeça. Ela era Hermione granger, ela nunca abandonaria o próprio lar.

olhou para o pirralho e disse - saia!

Ele obedeceu.

Draco se vestiu e saiu do banheiro. O garotinho estava sentado na cama, balançando as pernas.

- Então o que você queria me dizer?

- A mamãe foi embora - disse o garotinho bem devagar.

- Como assim?

- ah, ela me acordou, me deu um beijo e disse que estava indo embora.

- Você entendeu mal.

- Não entendi, não.

- E como pode ter tanta certeza?

O garotinho olhou para cima, olhou para Draco e riu.

Apontando para o teto disse: - por isso.

Draco olhou e caiu sentado. Nunca mais daria risada quando os especialistas dissessem que mulheres grávidas são capazes de coisas inimagináveis.

Hermione havia escrito no teto!

E até lá ela conseguia manter o tom ameaçador.

"Draco Malfoy eu quero a minha festa. Se você não quer nem me procure, eu envio seu último herdeiro pelo correio assim que ensiná-lo a falar 'papai é um canalha'".

O garotinho riu.

Draco lançou-lhe um olhar "cala a boca ou vou jogar a cruciatus em você" e perguntou:

- Porque você tá rindo?

- Porque você tá com problemas, problemas sérios.

e continuou rindo.

Lucio tinha razão, ele estava com um problema bem sério: uma grávida surtada e fugitiva querendo uma grande festa pra comemorar o vigésimo aniversário de casamento. Pior que isso só ter que encarar Voldemort sem ser um comensal da morte.

Silêncio.

Choro.

Choro.

Mais choro.

- cala a boca!

- Mas não sou eu!

- Quem é então?

- A Mary ué.

- E porque ela tá chorando?

- Porque ela tá com fome.

levantou-se muito contrariado e foi até o quarto da caçula.

- Bom dia querida - disse em tom venenoso - você pode parar com o berreiro e me dizer o que quer?

- Ma'y qué mamãe.

- A sua mãe não está.

- Ma'y qué neneti!

Precisava ensinar a criança a falar o "r" e a parar de falar seu nome toda vez que começava uma frase. Peraí, ela tinha dito "neneti"? Mas que diabos era neneti?

- Lucioooooooo!

- Não precisa gritar eu tô aqui.

- E o que é neneti?

- é leite, oras.

- leite?

Malfoy parecia chocado. Sua cabeça estava entrando em colapso pela associação leite-neneti.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Lucio vai preparar o leite pra sua irmã.

- Eu não, vai você.

- Porque?

- Porque eu sou a criança e você é o adulto.

Era um bom argumento.

- E como eu faço isso?

- A mamãe apenas tira a mamadeira da geladeira e coloca naquele forno trouxa que ela ganhou da vovó.

- Ah. Mary fica quietinha que o papai já volta com o seu neneti.

Desceu as escadas esperando que um ladrão tivesse invadido a sua casa só pra poder quebrar a cara dele e assim se sentir um pouco melhor.

Mas não havia ladrão. Não havia hermione. E não havia café da manhã. Se aquilo era um pesadelo ele queria acordar, logo.

Abriu a porta da geladeira, pegou a mamadeira.

Abriu o microondas, colocou a mamadeira ali.

Olhou para os botõezinhos do aparelho. Hmm, vinte minutos devem ser suficientes.

Ligou e foi fazer um pouco de café.

O telefone.

- Alô - falou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Potter, vem pra cá rápido!

- Bom dia pra você também Draco.

- Deixa de enrolação e vem logo.

- Mas eu ia ajudar a gina a fazer compras.

- ah, potter não seja tão cachorrinho de sua mulher e venha logo pra cá. É importante.

Ploc ploc

xiuuuuuuuu

- e pare de fazer sons estranhos não tem graça!

- mas eu...

Draco virou-se para o lado do microondas e viu uma fumaça sair.

- potter te quero aqui em cinco minutos.

E largou o telefone em cima da mesa.

Desligou o microondas. A mamadeira estava derretida e havia uma poça amarelada que devia ser leite.

Olhou para os lados, porque sempre que precisava amaldiçoar alguém as pessoas nunca estavam perto?

Subiu as escadas.

- Mary, não tem neneti você quer outra coisa?

- Ma'y qué neneti.

Malfoy revirou os olhos, suspirou e tentou ficar calmo. Mas será que a fedelha só sabia falar aquilo? Devia ter comprado um desses bebês que os trouxas vendem, eles pelo menos falam oito frases.

- Mary o papai já falou que não tem neneti, você quer outra coisa?

A garotinha abriu bem os olhos marrons, olhou draco com curiosidade e repetiu:

- Ma'y qué neneti

Draco perdeu de vez a paciência, encarou a garotinha e berrou:

- Não tem neneti Mary!

E o berreiro recomeçou.

Mas tinha outro barulho também.

- Papai, a campainha.

- Vai atender.

- mas eu sou uma criança.

- que já sabe abrir portas.

- e se for um estranho?

- Manda ele esperar que o papai já está descendo para bater nele.

- ok.

O garotinho desceu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta.

- hmm, oi tio harry.

- oi Lúcio, seu pai tá aí?

- claro. eu vou chamá-lo.

- que choro é esse?

- é a Mary querendo neneti.

Harry olhou para o garotinho que subia as escadas, ele tinha mesmo falado neneti?

- papai é o tio harry.

- ótimo - e foi à vez de draco descer as escadas correndo.

- olá draco! Pode me dizer agora o que era tão urgente?

E porque a Mary está chorando?

- ah, ela quer neneti.

Harry pensou que estava ficando louco e subiu as escadas. Malfoy o seguiu.

- oi Mary.

A garotinha parou de chorar.

- porque você estava chorando?

- puquê a ma'y qué neneti.

Harry se virou para Malfoy.

- o que é neneti?

Draco deu de ombros. - a mamadeira cheia de leite.

Harry riu, então era isso. Pegou Mary no colo e foi descendo as escadas na direção da cozinha.

- Draco que porcaria você fez aqui?

- Eu tentei dar um jeito na mamadeira.

- derretendo ela?

Lucio abriu a geladeira, - aqui tem outra tio harry, é só esquentar.

E harry esquentou. Mediu a temperatura e a alcançou para a garotinha, que esticou os bracinhos gorduchos para pegá-la.

- Ok, draco. Agora me diz o que está acontecendo aqui?

- a hermione enlouqueceu e foi embora.


	2. Os Dois Monstros

Disclaimer: os personagens e todo o universo dessa fic pertence à J.K. Rowling. Isso lhe rendeu um bom dinheiro e ela vive confortavelmente na Inglaterra. Eu não ganho nada, só me divirto.

**II. Dois Monstros Perigosos**

A campainha tocou novamente. Era gina.

A weasley caminhou para a morte por vontade própria. Mas ele não podia matá-la ou torturá-la na frente de harry ou teria que se livrar dele também.

Melhor deixar a weasley viver, pensou com preguiça.

- onde ela está?

- não sei malfoy.

Gina também estava grávida. Três meses. E já parecia com a fera chamada hermione.

- calma, querida. O draco está preocupado.

O tom calmo de potter o irritou.

- calma uma ova! Eu não vou dizer nada pra esse canalha aí.

Gina estava agitada e saiu batendo a porta.

- hmm - harry olhou para a porta - você entende não é draco? A gravidez as deixa mais... sensíveis.

Sensíveis? Não, sensíveis não era a palavra. A gravidez as transformava em monstros.

- Onde ela pode estar, potter?

- não sei.

- aonde ela poderia estar Lucio?

- como vou saber? Eu sou só o filho, o marido é você!

Ele precisava ensinar o pentelho a respeitá-lo.

Harry riu, mas ele não sentiu raiva logo ele teria um daqueles demônios embaixo do teto também.

Foi a vez de Malfoy rir pensando "pobre potter, não sabe o que o espera".

Depois de um tempo ajudando malfoy a preparar o lanche que Lucio levaria para a escola, harry o encarou durante muito tempo.

- e se eu te dissesse que sei onde ela está?

- eu diria que te amo.

- ah cala a boca draco!

- tá, mas fala logo onde ela está?

- tio harry, alcança logo o lanche que eu ainda tenho que pegar o ônibus.

Harry alcançou e viu o menininho correu em direção a porta e batê-la assim que passou por ela. Ficou imaginando como Hermione fez pra convencer malfoy a deixar seu herdeiro estudar até os dez anos numa escola de trouxas. Nunca conhecera o lado persuasivo de hermione.

- potter pára de admirar a porta, eu sei que ela é linda.

Harry olhou para draco e ouviu-o repetir vagarosamente: - Onde ela está?

- ela quem?

- não banque o engraçadinho potter...

- hmm eu não sei.

- eu vou jogar a cruciatus em você.

Draco parecia ameaçador falando isso e balançando a varinha.

Mas melhor sofrer com a cruciatus do que com a ira de gina e hermione.

- manda ver então draco!

- porque você não quer me contar.

- digamos que, eu não quero me intrometer.

- ora, ora o grande harry potter com medo de uma grávida.

- uma não, duas.

Draco pensou. Sim, Potter tinha razão, duas grávidas era uma coisa a se temer se quisesse continuar vivo.

Silêncio.

Harry olhando Mary se divertindo com a programação trouxa da tv.

- olha draco, tudo que ela quer é uma festa.

Draco olhou pra ele um pouco desesperado.

- não uma festa grande, apenas amigos e família. Ela vem se sentindo um pouco isolada do mundo então...

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha. Potter sabia demais.

- ela foi pra sua casa.

Harry encarou o loiro.

- foi.

- seu filho da mãe porque não me disse logo de uma vez!

O loiro passara de branco papel a vermelho weasley e sem tempo para reagir harry viu ele pegar sua varinha e gritar a plenos pulmões "calce!".

-acorda potter!

Splash!

- acorda potter! Cinco segundos ou o restante do balde de água vai afogar você.

Harry abriu os olhos, estava encharcado.

- que merda malfoy!

- nem começa a chorar que a culpa foi sua!

- minha? Mas quem brigou com ela foi você?

- ah claro, como se a coordenadora da briga não tivesse sido sua querida mulher!

- o que ela tem que ver?

- foi ela quem deu a idéia.

- hmm - harry pareceu sem argumentos - eu não sabia.

Foi mal draco, desde o início da gravidez a gina tem andado, hmm... Um pouco criativa.

- você devia trancá-la em casa longe de telefones pra que esse surto de criatividade não ferisse mais ninguém!

- eu sinto muito. nos vemos amanhã.

- peraí! aonde você pensa que vai?

- pra casa ué.

- não vai mesmo! sua mulher começou o caos e você vai me ajudar a pôr ordem nas coisas!


End file.
